


Брошенка

by Ejhiro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Love/Hate, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejhiro/pseuds/Ejhiro
Summary: Питеру нужен друг. Верный друг. Но как узнать, что друг - верный? А если хочешь параллельно провернуть еще несколько дел?
Relationships: Wendy Darling/Felix (Once Upon a Time)





	1. 1.

— Мамочка! Мамочка, иди сюда, ты нам нужна!  
Венди вздрогнула, уколов палец иглой. Сунула было палец в рот, но поспешно отдернула руку. Совсем недавно она начала отучать потеряшек от привычки тянуть грязные руки в рот, и теперь считала себя обязанной следовать собственным поучениям.  
Недавно Питеру в голову пришла новая идея. «Мамочка, наверное, хочет вышивать! Все мамочки любят вышивать!»  
Венди терпеть не могла вышивать. Но она так же знала, что Питер терпеть не может ошибаться, а потому приняла пяльца с должной благодарностью.  
И вот опять. Что будет на этот раз? Бальные танцы? Варка завтраков?  
Венди поднялась, аккуратно отложив ненавистную вышивку, и поспешила на зов.

— Поприветствуй нового потеряшку, мамочка. Ну, скажи, как тебя зовут?  
Питер ткнул новенького локтем.  
— Феликс, — коротко ответил тот.  
Он был высоким — выше Питера. И у него было длинное лошадиное лицо с выдающимся носом.  
— А это Венди. Мамочка Венди.  
Слово «мамочка» Питер подчеркнул. Это было одним из любимых его мелких издевательств, тех постоянных подколок, которые сыпались на Венди, единственную девочку на острове, как из рога изобилия.  
Позже Венди никак не могла понять, что дернуло ее за язык. Она ведь всегда была очень осторожной и умной, так почему не поняла вовремя? Венди была уверена, то, что она тогда сказала, именно это и ничто иное, привело ее в конце концов к деревянной клетке, подвешенной на дереве.  
А сказала она вот что:  
— Я Венди, Феликс. А за папочку, как ты уже догадался, у нас Питер.  
Лицо Питера исказилось на какую-то микросекунду, а затем снова приняло свое обыкновенное участливое выражение.  
— Игры в дочки-матери — любимые девичьи игры… К сожалению, Венди немножко заигралась. Девчонки! Пойдем, Феликс, мы с парнями покажем тебе остров.  
С тех пор больше ни разу Питер не назвал Венди «мамочкой».


	2. 2.

Феликс прижился быстро. Некоторые по ночам плакали, звали матерей. Украдкой, пока Питера не было рядом, ревели, размазывая сопли по чумазым мордашкам. Жались к Венди, напрашиваясь на ласку.  
Но Феликс был слишком взрослым для этого. Венди подозревала, что он был из тех потеряшек, которые никогда не звали мать, потому что никогда ее и не знали. А еще он был заносчивым, гордым и немногословным. Жестоким.  
На Питера Феликс глядел снизу вверх, хотя был выше того на добрую голову. Он Питером искренне восхищался, неосознанно подражал его интонациям и походке.  
Феликс стал Питеру второй тенью.  
У Венди одинаково плохо складывались отношения с обоими тенями.

Как-то раз, когда Венди покорно варила суп из каких-то непонятных ингредиентов, сунутых ей Питером, и заранее предвкушала голодный вечер и хнычущую малышню, которую опять придется кормить сказками, пока горло не охрипнет, Феликс с ней заговорил.  
— Эй, ты! Чего рожу такую скорчила, будто отраву варишь?  
Венди пожала плечами. Хотела промолчать, но не удержалась.  
— Может, и отраву. Я не знаю.  
— А зачем варишь, если не знаешь? Потравить всех хочешь?  
— Питер сказал.  
— А-а-а…  
На поляне воцарилась тишина. Было безлюдно, Питер повел мальчишек на охоту. Феликс остался в лагере, повинуясь строгому наказу Питера сторожить Венди и глаз с нее не спускать.  
Венди яростно бултыхала палкой в котле.  
— Ты на ведьму похожа.  
Венди в очередной раз окинула мешающую прядь со лба. И чего он ее разглядывает? Больше делать нечего?  
— Я думаю, Питер сказал «не спускать с нее глаз» в переносном смысле. Я бы на твоем месте, раз уж я вызываю такие ассо… ассо… мысли, рассматривала не меня, а вон то дерево. Оно не похоже на ведьму, оно похоже на… На…  
Она запнулась посреди гневной отповеди, потому что внезапно осознала, что понятия не имеет, что это вообще за дерево. Всю жизнь свою она провела в Лондоне, и в деревьях не разбиралась. Вот Джон – тот деревья любил, да и вообще всякие растения. Мама иногда в шутку говорила, что в академии наук он станет самым главным ботаником… А Венди не разбиралась.  
И Джоновы рассказы обычно пропускала мимо ушей.  
— Чемпедак! — выпалил Феликс и заржал.  
Смех у Феликса был неприятный и действительно напоминал Венди ржание охрипшей лошади. Она вздернула нос и отвернулась.  
— Ну ты чего? — непонимающе спросил Феликс, — Чемпедак — это правда такое дерево. Африканское. В Африке на каждом углу чемпедаки!  
Венди промолчала. Не поверила.  
— Девчонки! — презрительно фыркнул Феликс, старательно копируя интонации Питера, — Хрен вас разберет…


	3. Chapter 3

Венди за несколько лет жизни на острове очень четко научилась различать те воистину страшные моменты, когда Питер загорался новой идеей. У него становился очень цепкий, очень внимательный взгляд, которым он упирался в чье-нибудь лицо, перед тем как затеять с этим потеряшкой новую игру, или в дерево, как когда придумал привязать к тому канат и лазать на скорость…  
На сей раз она почувствовала этот взгляд на себе. Перевела дух и приготовилась. Ждать, пока идея дозреет, пришлось долго — дня три.  
Он подошел и спросил:  
— Что же ты с Феликсом так неласкова, Венди?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Я должна быть с ним ласкова?  
— Какая же ты жестокая! Он без ума от тебя.  
— Какой феерический бред!  
Питер печально вздохнул.  
— Ну какой же это бред? Он страдает. Не ест, не пьет… Я, как друг, за него беспокоюсь.  
Венди кинула взгляд в сторону костра. Мальчишки недавно пришли с охоты, и теперь радостно вгрызались в поджаренные кабаньи ребрышки. Феликс откусывал огромные куски, и щеки его блестели от жира. Питер проследил за ее взглядом и еще раз печально вздохнул.  
— Очень беспокоюсь, Венди. Ты посмотри, как исхудал!  
Венди подумала, что Феликс всегда был худой и угловатый. С самого первого дня.  
— Он очень расстраивается, что ты так с ним обращаешься. Пожалуйста, улыбайся ему почаще. Это моя Очень Важная просьба. Очень Важная. Приказ.  
— Мне противно лицемерить!  
— Ну разве это лицемерие? Ты такая неприветливая, Венди. А ведь он ничего тебе не сделал… Знаешь, а ведь Тень не забыла дороги к твоему дому. Как думаешь, миссис Дарлинг очень расстроится, когда у нее исчезнут еще и сыновья?..  
— Пройдет время, и ты уже не сможешь их забрать!  
Питер улыбнулся торжествующе.  
— А кто тебе сказал, что моя Тень может передвигаться лишь в пространстве? Ты живешь в Неверленде, милая. Тут нет времени. Я могу забрать твоих братьев хоть вчера… и ничто мне не помешает. Кроме моей доброты, конечно. Ну как, ты согласна?  
Венди медленно кивнула. Она с самого начала знала, что согласится. И ненавидела себя за это.


	4. Chapter 4

Венди начала с Феликсом здороваться.  
Это оказалось не так трудно — здороваться с Феликсом. Особенно если улучить момент и сказать «Привет» в толпу потеряшек, будто бы всем сразу, когда на Феликсе висли со всех сторон, уговаривая научить натачивать копья или правильно плести веревки из лиан, и ему было не до нее. Феликс все равно всегда оборачивался на голос, и искал ее своими большущими совиными глазами, будто догадывался, зачем и для кого Венди это делает.  
Питер вроде был доволен, по крайней мере не напоминал про братьев. Феликс же, в свою очередь, нечасто с Венди заговаривал, все больше по делу, и все реже задирал. Установилось хрупкое неустойчивое равновесие, и Венди позволила себе немного расслабиться. Она даже начинала подумывать, что Феликс не так уж и плох и, в принципе, с ним действительно можно установить более-менее ровные и благожелательные отношения.  
Но эта иллюзия разбилась в одночасье, когда Феликс подвесил малыша Финна на чемпендак за его знаменитые подтяжки, а те возьми да порвись.  
Все началось с того, что Венди попыталась стереть с щеки малыша Финна огромное пятно сажи. Она поймала его за ухо, усадила рядом с собой и достала из кармашка свой платок, тот, что захватила с собой из дома и с которым никогда не расставалась. Финн вырывался, видимо, считал себя слишком взрослым, чтобы его силой удерживала в плену какая-то девчонка, хотя бы и Венди, и терла щеку не слишком-то чистым платком. Он верещал:  
— Венди-с-приветом! Вот ты кто! Перестань! Только больше мажешь! Венди-с-приветом!  
Потом он вырывался из под ее руки, отбежал на безопасное расстояние и продолжил:  
— Венди-с-приветом! Венди-с-приветом! — очень довольный своей шуткой.  
Венди только пожала плечами и сунула платок в карман, сделав вид, что потеряла всякий интерес к Финну. Тому это не понравилось — кому понравится, что на его замечательную и очень меткую дразнилку не обращают внимания?  
И тогда он сделал то, из-за чего и повис потом на дереве: он метнулся к Венди и выхватил платок у нее из кармана. Венди сделала вид, что ей все равно, но в этот раз получилось не очень достоверно.  
Финн заплясал с платком у костра.  
— Вот выброшу! Выброшу! В костер — и нету!  
Венди рванулась было к нему, но тот отбежал. Так она гонялась за ним кругов двадцать, пока не закололо в боку. Она остановилась перевести дух и попросила – она уже и не помнила, в который раз:  
— Отдай, пожалуйста?  
К этой просьбе неожиданно присоединился еще один голос, услышав который, малыш Финн на секунду замер:  
— Да, хорош уже, малец.  
Для Феликса все потеряшки на вид младше его были «мальцами».  
Финн вдруг упрямо сверкнул глазами и, трепеща и раздуваясь от собственной смелости, заявил, глядя теперь только на Феликса:  
— А вот и не отдам.  
Все. Тут уже Венди поняла, что больше не в силах никак повлиять на ситуацию. Феликс не мог отступить, не потеряв авторитета, особенно если вызов бросает такая узкоглазая мелочь как малыш Финн. Его бы просто перестали слушаться все остальные, а ведь Питер на него рассчитывал. Для Феликса было очень важно оправдать ожидания Питера.  
Как назло, Питер был в отлучке. Да если бы и не был, вряд ли бы вмешался.  
Феликс в три широких шага подошел к Финну. Тот почему-то не пытался отбежать, стоял, как кролик перед удавом, и трясся, будто на этот выкрик ушла вся его храбрость. Пожалуй, так оно и было. Феликс как-то лениво сгреб Финна за ухо, другой рукой отобрал платок и положил его уже в собственный карман.  
Потом поволок Финна к дереву, к тому самому, к чемпендаку. Перехватил Финна поудобнее, за ворот рубашки. Тот затрещал: ткань была ветхая, штопанная-перештопанная. Тогда Феликс взялся за Финновы подтяжки.  
Подтяжки для Финна украл его старший брат, примерно за месяц до того, как умер в кокаиновом притоне. Об этом знал каждый потеряшка, имевший уши — Финн рассказывал об этом не замолкая. И Венди знала.  
Прощальный подарок брата оказался крепким, за него Феликс смог ухватиться и заволочь Финна на чемпендак. Венди невольно залюбовалась тем, как четко обозначились на руках Феликса мускулы и сухожилия, как заходили под рубашкой острые лопатки. Феликс залез высоко, очень высоко, а потом, недолго думая, подвесил Финна на сук.  
— Только разинь еще рот на старшого, малец! — прохрипел Феликс Финну на ухо.  
Феликс спустился с дерева и не спеша, вразвалочку подошел к Венди.  
— На.  
И протянул ей платок.  
Венди заколебалась, но взяла.  
— Ты поступил отвратительно. Он же слабее!  
— Правда? — Феликс как-то весь сгорбился, глянул исподлобья, — Я ж типа... вступился, не?  
Венди было очень стыдно, но она была благодарна Провидению за то, что именно этот момент подтяжки малыша Финна выбрали, чтобы лопнуть, он с жутким грохотом свалился на землю и наконец заревел, и Венди не пришлось отвечать.  
Она почувствовала, что лопнули не только подтяжки. Что-то сдвинулось, упало с жутким грохотом в ней самой.


	5. Chapter 5

С того дня, как малыш Финн лишился подтяжек, прошел месяц, а может год, а может день: Венди давно не следила за календарным временем в Неверленде. Ей хватало простых дикарских понятий. Давно, очень давно, недавно, накануне того как... К новому знаменательному событию походило слово "однажды".  
— Сегодня мы будем играть в индейцев, — однажды заявил Питер.  
Феликс кивнул, и Венди поняла, что игра была запланирована задолго до того, как Питер о ней объявил. Впрочем, ей было все равно: обычно в игру в индейцев ее не брали или брали в виде переходящего трофея, который племя чироки отбивало у племени могикан или наоборот. И то и то было одинаково скучно: какая разница, где сидеть – у костра или в глубине леса? Разве что в лесу бывало зябко.  
В руки Венди упал мешочек. Она потянула завязки и увидела внутри несколько блестящих стеклянных бусин черного цвета. Откуда?  
— Мы будем играть, когда сгустятся сумерки, а пока ты украсишь нашего вождя. – Последние слова остались висеть в воздухе, когда как Питер исчез в неизвестном направлении.  
Он это умел. Это был его остров, его игры и его правила.  
Венди с тоской вспомнила, что в прошлый раз мальчишки растерзали в клочки предыдущее "украшение вождя" – кое-как скрепленную корону из перьев. Прошлую корону делала она, как позапрошлую и позапозапрошлую, и дело это было долгим и муторным.  
Феликс плюхнулся на бревно рядом с Венди, вытянул свои невозможно длинные ноги, чуть ли не зарывшись ступнями в угли, и ухмыльнулся.  
— Вождь — это я.  
Венди удивилась.  
— Всегда Питер был…  
— Не, — повторил Феликс, — сегодня я за вождя. Тебе перьев подкинуть?   
— Перьев? — Венди задумалась, — Пожалуй, еще перья действительно будут весьма кстати… но у меня пока еще есть запас.  
Феликс немного помолчал и вдруг попросил:  
— А наплети еще штуку, ну как ты умеешь? Не для игры.   
Венди сказала как можно невозмутимее:  
— Сядь, пожалуйста, на землю, иначе мне будет неудобно.  
Она могла бы добавить «ты же высокий, как фонарный столб», но почему-то не стала этого делать.  
Феликс безропотно уселся на землю, даже сгорбился.  
За свою долгую жизнь на острове Венди поняла, что мальчишки тоже любят всякие фенечки и финтифлюшки. Особенно любят, если они обозначают ранг или какое-то событие. Просто так носить на себе всякую ерунду вроде зазорно, но когда она знак отличия…  
А Венди когда-то заплетала волосы маме и умела плести из бисера – неудивительно, что большая часть всей той болтающейся на потеряшках мелочевки была ее авторства.  
Феликс никогда у нее ничего не просил. До сегодняшнего дня.  
Венди почему-то стало тепло на душе, слегка задрожали руки. Она пропустила сквозь пальцы криво-косо обкорнанные ножом Феликсовы пряди волос и нашла одну, особенно длинную.  
— Договорились. Но тогда ты поможешь мне мастерить корону вождя.  
— Не вопрос.  
Прядь располагалась очень удачно, на виске. Венди осторожно оплетала ее ниткой, иногда вплетая бусины из мешочка или одно из тех тоненьких полосатых перьев, которые приберегла в кармане на особый случай.  
Ярко светило солнце. Было жарко и тихо, и еще очень далеко до сумерек. Феликс так и норовил задремать, клевал носом. Видимо, опять прошастал где-то с Питером всю ночь. В конце концов Венди надоело дергать Феликса за волосы, чтобы не спал и держал голову ровно, и она решила отвлечь его разговором.  
Она давно хотела об этом спросить, но понимала, что Феликс вряд ли захочет ей отвечать и просто уйдет. Но сейчас он, казалось, был полностью в ее руках. Попробуй сбеги, когда тебя держат за волосы! А «штуку» можно плести сколь угодно долго, если постараться.  
И Венди решилась. Набрала побольше воздуха и бросилась, как в омут:  
— А как ты пришел в Неверленд, Феликс? Как встретился с Питером?


	6. Chapter 6

У Феликса когда-то был знакомый кот. Их с Феликсом знакомство началось с куска колбасы на нитке, еще тогда, когда папаша не попал под сокращение, а Феликс только-только пошел в школу, и колбаса на столе появлялась каждый день. Когда с едой можно было играть. Знакомство не задалось: когда кот Феликса видел, он сигал прочь быстрее собственного мява.  
Сейчас Феликс напомнил себе того кота, заглотившего наживку.   
Сам виноват.  
Нельзя было расслабляться.  
Ловкие пальцы перебирали его волосы, девичьи коленки под тонким сукном ночной рубашки были совсем близко, ласково грело солнце и он очень, очень устал…  
Венди потянула за нитку. Было нетрудно догадаться, что потянет. Эта девчонка любит ковыряться в чужих ранах, называя это сочувствием. Пэн предупреждал.  
— А как ты пришел в Неверленд, Феликс? Как встретился с Питером?  
Феликс сказал безразлично:  
— Ногами.  
— Что, как, по воде? — рассмеялась Венди, приняв хамство за шутку.  
Феликсу почему-то тоже захотелось смеяться. У этой девчонки был какой-то заразный смех: она смеется и хочется смеяться с ней и какая-то херня творится с сердцем. Жуткая девка. Так к ней и тянет.  
— Прям как Петр, ага.  
— Ты был рыбаком?  
Нет, мог бы сказать Феликс, я жил в городе. В столице с имперскими замашками.  
Но он сказал:  
— Да.  
— Почему же сейчас не рыбачишь?   
Венди оказалась до жути въедливой. Хорошо, что тут не было лампы, чтобы светить ему в лицо, а то она бы ее повернула… Феликс машинально зажмурился.  
— Не хочу.  
— А… почему ты ушел от родителей?  
Феликс вспомнил папашу в его последний день — высокого, сильного человека в коричневом. У него даже был кинжал — редкостная честь! Но тогда от этой чести завоняло смертью. Папаша курил «Юнону» - сигару за сигарой, и у Феликса першило в горле и слезились глаза от вонючего дыма. Феликс стоял навытяжку, убеждая себя, что не боится. Папаша торопливо объяснял — раньше он никогда ничего не объяснял: «Рем протрахал все, запомни, ты ничего общего со мной не имеешь».  
Феликс слушал: Рем пидорас и предатель, отца скорее всего заметут, срочно надо валить к отцовской знакомой на Кудам. Он всегда щедро ей платил, есть шанс, что не сдаст.  
К соседям нельзя. Соседи знают, чей он сын. Соседям своя рубашка ближе.  
— Я не ушел, — сказал Феликс, — они умерли. Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
Мать вроде умерла родами – папаша всегда говорил так.  
Папаша умер через пятнадцать с половиной лет после ее смерти. Феликс хотел остаться с ним, но тот вышвырнул его из дома через черный ход как раз тогда, когда во входную дверь тяжело, гулко заколотили чем-то тяжелым. У Феликса остался отцовский кинжал и страшное воспоминание, как папаша душит того парня, которого оставили сторожить черный ход. Черный хрипящий силуэт на фоне дома, хорошо различимый светлой летней ночью.  
В первый раз так близко увидев смерть, Феликс побежал, не разбирая дороги. Через несколько кварталов его догнали звуки выстрелов, и он как-то сразу понял, в кого стреляли.  
— То есть, Питер… не крал тебя?  
— Пэн вытащил меня из ада.  
Феликс бежал — бесцельно, как заяц, куда-то в темноту. И вдруг услышал музыку, которая тепло обняла его за плечи и показала путь к спасению.  
Пэн далеко не сразу представил его остальным потеряшкам.  
Он дал Феликсу отдышаться, проблеваться, помог развести костер и сжечь старую одежду. Поданная Пэном новая, куча ветхого нищенского тряпья непривычного кроя, в отличие от старой, не воняла порохом и смертью. Пэн никогда не спрашивал Феликса о его прошлом. Наверное, и так все знал – не случайно же вытащил его той ночью. Молчал. Не жалел.  
Феликс умел платить по счетам, но с Пэном ему было не расплатиться.  
Феликс задолжал Пэну жизнь.  
— Я закончила! — звонко сказала, почти пропела, Венди, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.  
Феликс встал, и Венди тоже встала. Они стояли рядом, глядя на костер, который почти затух, пока они разговаривали.  
— Я наверное пойду за перьями для короны? Ты обещал помочь.  
— Я не уточнял сроки, — ухмыльнулся Феликс, и вдруг притянул Венди к себе.  
Она была маленькая, ему по грудь, теплая, живая. Замерла испуганной птичкой, Феликсу казалось, он прислушается и услышит, как быстро-быстро трепещет ее сердце.  
Это ощущение девичьего тела в руках, запах ее кожи – это существовало _сейчас_.  
— и, знаешь… раз уж я за главного… вождя ты уже украсила, обойдемся сегодня без короны, — прошептал он ей в макушку, — побудешь моей скво?  
Венди внезапно вывернулась из под его рук и опрометью понеслась куда-то в лес. В след ей донеслось улюлюканье немногих наблюдавших за этой сценой мальчишек, но Феликс шикнул на них и они сразу заткнулись.  
Феликс властвовал над ними. Это тоже было _сейчас_.  
А прошлое давно сдохло и разложилось.  
Его больше не существовало.  
Какая-то мысль назойливо свербела где-то на границе Феликсова сознания, но тот отогнал ее подальше как ненужную.  
Ведь будущего не существовало тоже.


	7. Chapter 7

Однако расслабиться надолго Феликсу не позволили. Пэн перед своей морской прогулкой оставил Феликса за главного, поэтому тревожные сигналы тропинок-беглянок стали уже его головной болью.  
Почувствовав укол в правом виске, Феликс поспешно поднялся.  
— Сегодня играем в загонную охоту. Козочка убежала во-о-он туда, погоняйте ее хорошенько.  
Феликс повернулся к потеряшкам спиной и пошел в сторону, противоположную той, куда убежала Венди. В спину ему донеслось:  
— А ты?  
— А я — страшный серый волк. Если козочка или охотник наткнутся на меня — порежу нахрен.  
Феликс огладил рукоять отцовского кинжала на поясе. Он был зверски серьезен. В Нетландии нельзя было играть несерьезно — сожрут.  
А это была очень важная для Пэна игра, каждая фигура которой подбиралась тщательнейшим образом. Она началась еще до того, как Феликс попал на остров, но именно он оказался самой осведомленной фигурой. Кто бы мог подумать, что сопляк решится нарушить запрет на следующий же день после того как Крюк наконец с ним наигрался и отдал обратно!  
Феликс не мог не оправдать Пэнова доверия.  
Поэтому спешил сейчас по лесу к месту, где закольцевавшаяся тропинка пожирала собственный хвост, не позволяя сопляку подобраться поближе к лагерю.   
Феликс перепрыгнул через прогнивший ствол огромного дерева: кора промялась под его рукой, как картон. Сопляк явно его не ждал: испуганно замер на месте, зыркая темными глазищами.  
Феликс расплылся в ухмылке.  
— Ого, кто это тут бродит… А, это ты, Бейлфайр? Что же ты так, залез туда, куда тебя не звали?  
— Пэн говорил, на острове я буду свободен!  
— Когда это еще было… — протянул Феликс, — ты предал Пэна… дай-ка подумать… только на моей памяти раза два? Так скажи спасибо, что живешь здесь, на острове, в тепле и холе, в отдельной удобной пещерке.  
— Я имею право исследовать остров, Пэн обещал!  
Горячность в голосе сопляка раздражала, и Феликс не смог сдержаться. Он в два шага оказался рядом с сопляком и прошипел:  
— Здесь и сейчас ты не имеешь никаких прав, понял, Белфаер? Сиди в своей пещере и не смей приближаться к лагерю. Исследуй что хочешь хоть до посинения, но к моим потеряшкам не подходи.  
— К _твоим_? А то что?  
Он явно нарывался. Феликс ударил, быстро, сильно, как учили — под дых. Сопляк согнулся, закашлялся.  
— Не нарывайся, Бейлфайр. Кишка у тебя тонка, нарываться. Подрасти сначала.  
Феликс отошел немного, и воткнул отцовский кинжал в край тропинки. В висок толкнулась едва заметная ниточка боли. Феликс провел черту.  
— За черту — ни ногой. Ты здесь на птичьих правах, Бейлфайр. Запомни это — ты никто, ничто, и те времена, когда Пэн с тобой нянькался, ушли. Навсегда.  
Судя по всему, это не сильно-то его испугало. Что же, видимо, придется жестче, раз слова не доходят.  
И тут Феликс совершил ошибку. Он повернулся к мальчишке спиной, уверенный, что тот ударит и готовый перехватить руку с кинжалом, так услужливо оставленным в земле. Но за спиной не было топота: только тяжелое дыхание. Феликс прошел по тропинке прочь еще шагов пять, медленно, вразвалочку, оставив далеко за спиной и мальчишку, и черту, и кинжал.  
И вдруг Феликс услышал, как мальчишка с треском ломанулся в заросли. В обход.  
Феликс бросился в погоню, настиг в несколько длинных, подстегнутых адреналином прыжков.  
Они покатились по земле. Мальчишка кусался, царапался, пытался вывернуться. Драться раньше ему явно не приходилось, и он очень быстро оказался снизу, рванулся, нащупал острую ветку. Феликс заблокировать не успел, и ветка пропахала ему длиннющую борозду по щеке, немного выше — и быть бы Феликсу одноглазым.  
Боль взбесила Феликса, и очнулся он только когда Бейлфайр уже валялся на боку, скорчившись, и молча принимал пинки, вяло пытаясь заслониться локтем или коленом.  
Спасло Белфаера только то, что Феликс и сам не раз бывал в таком положении. Эта скрюченная поза что-то задела в его мозгу, кровавая пелена спала с глаз и Феликс смог остановиться, не забив Бейлфайра до смерти.  
— Бейлфайр, — хрипло сказал Феликс, презрительно сплюнув, — в следующий раз я могу не удержаться и раздолбать твою кучерявую башку.  
Бейлфайр не просил о помощи, не кричал, не атаковал, как крыса, со спины… определенно это стоило уважения. Когда-нибудь из этого мальчишки вырастет стоящий противник.  
— Мне все равно. Пэн не пускает меня, значит там что-то важное. Что-то, что… Я должен, понимаешь! Я должен! Я не сдамся, ясно?!  
Феликс помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями, потом сказал осторожно, взвешивая каждое слово.  
— Там наш дом, Бейлфайр. Только и всего. А тебя в гости никто не звал.  
— То есть ты просто цепной пес?  
Наверное, это должно было Феликса обидеть. Слабый, не способный избить врага физически, Белфаер пытался ужалить. Вынужден был обломаться: Феликс любил собак.  
— Да. И если ты еще раз окажешься к моей конуре ближе, чем следует, я перегрызу тебе глотку.


	8. Chapter 8

Феликс шел в лагерь без спешки, кружной дорогой. На полпути он вспомнил, что оставил там, на тропинке, кинжал, но возвращаться его заломало. А еще это было даже символично, этакая веха, граница, за которую Бейлфайру путь заказан, и которую Феликс давно оставил позади. Мысль была странная, Феликсу не свойственная, но Пэну, наверное, понравилась бы: тот любил играться в слова.  
Кинжал герою не подходит, герою нужен меч. А Феликсу какая-нибудь палка поувесистее — самое то, чтобы призывать парней у порядку.  
Щека горела огнем. Феликс подумал, что, наверное, если он сейчас наберет в рот воды, то та польется через его щеку наружу и напиться будет трудновато. Но ничего, он прикажет Венди и она заштопает дырку. Штопает же она кожаные штаны? Хотя лучше просить, почему-то Венди всегда лучше штопает, если просить вежливо. Если просить, она не отворачивается, не фыркает, не морщит обиженно нос. Хотя Феликсу нравится, как она морщит нос, может, все-таки приказать?  
Мысли путались. Феликсом овладело какое-то странное, лихорадочное веселье. На поляну, где был разбит лагерь, он ввалился как в пятую по счету пивнушку. Точно так же слипались глаза, гудела голова и заплетались ноги.  
Феликс не спал уже трое суток.   
Он внезапно понял, что очень устал.   
Он прикрыл глаза всего на мгновение.  
Когда он их открыл, было уже раннее утро, щека уже не горела, а ныла тягучей, отдающей куда-то в ухо болью. Феликс лежал в собственном шалаше, хотя точно помнил, что вчера до него не добрался. Циновка, служившая ему одеялом, была заботливо подоткнута ему под бок.  
Снаружи было до странности тихо. Никто не орал благим матом, не ревел, не спорил, не пел, не смеялся. Феликс будто не в лагере лежал, а на кладбище.  
Феликс встревожился. Он встал, осторожно выглянул из шалаша и догадался, что было причиной тишины: в отсутствие Пэна никто не заморочился ранним подъемом. Обычно Пэн играл что-нибудь на своей дудке, когда начинало светать. Он был законченным жаворонком.  
Хорошо что Пэн еще не вернулся и не застал своего заместителя сладко посапывающим под одеялком. Вот было бы позорище.  
Феликс окончательно вышел из шалаша, огляделся. Он увидел, что копья аккуратной поленницей сложены около кострища, и твердо решил поговорить с Венди — больше никто бы до такой фигни не додумался.  
Когда он оттаскивал ворох кое-где обуглившихся палок в мокрую от росы траву, с его щеки что-то медленно сползло. Немного поразмыслив, Феликс опознал это что-то как кусок своей собственной рубашки, в который был завернут какой-то мох. Перевязка была склизкой и вонючей, и Феликс задумался, откуда Венди вообще достает всю эту лекарственную гадость. Не сама же варит, ведьма.  
— Что с тобой случилось? — Раздался тихий голос из-за спины.  
Феликс обернулся.  
Черта помянешь… Еще один жаворонок, чтоб ее. И как она так неслышно подкралась, всегда же топала по траве как по паркету!  
— Упал неудачно.  
— Где твой кинжал?  
— Там же и потерялся.  
Венди помолчала немного.  
— Лжец.  
— Ты мне не жена, чтобы я тебе отчитывался, — резко ответил Феликс.  
— А я не Флоренс Найтингейл*, зашивать тебе щеки. Но я же зашивала! Я хотела к источнику сходить, но решила, что пусть сначала само подживет, а то вдруг так дырка и останется… — Венди всхлипнула, и Феликс понял, что попал.  
Как и многие мальчишки, он просто не знал, куда себя деть, когда женщины рядом плакали.  
Он робко похлопал ее по плечу.  
— Ну, ну, все же хорошо, не так ли? Подумаешь, маленькая ранка, мелочь, пустяк, бывает со всеми...  
— Я испугалась, Феликс. Всегда рядом был Пэн и ты, или хотя бы только ты, а тут вся эта орава, и ты лежишь как труп, мальчишки сказали, ты обещал кого-то порезать… Я думала, я не смогу их угомонить, но они, кажется, тоже испугались.   
Феликс попытался улыбнуться, но вышло криво.  
— Девчонки! Вечно разводите панику на пустом месте. Я просто бежал, споткнулся, сучок. Ты же не в обиде, что гонялись за тобой?  
А он уже почти поверил, что она переживала за него. Так заманчиво… а, оказывается, просто испугалась, что не справится в одиночку с потеряшками. Зря, они ее уважали, даже любили — по-своему.  
— Нет. Они так и не догадались посмотреть наверх, — Венди улыбнулась, — Приличные девочки ведь не карабкаются по деревьям. И все-таки…  
— Не скажу. Это будет моя маленькая тайна, — подмигнул Феликс, — Но ты можешь проверить, не разговариваю ли я во сне.  
Венди ответила как-то поспешно:  
— Нет-нет, вовсе не разговариваешь! — и покраснела.  
Намека она явно не поняла, иначе бы не только покраснела. Отлично.  
— Пэн вернется сегодня к вечеру, — сказал Феликс, старательно выбирая слова покрасивее, — я б хотел быть форме к этому времени. Ты говорила, что готова сходить к источнику. Прогуляемся вместе?  
— А…  
— Переживут. Пожалей больного, еще свалюсь как вчера.  
Венди потупилась.  
— Разве что пожалеть…  
И они пошли сквозь утренние джунгли, где, просыпаясь, вопили на разные голоса птицы. Девчонкам такое нравится, все эти рассветы и роса.  
Феликс отлично понимал, что после возвращения Питера Пэна Венди вряд ли захочет с ним гулять по любым джунглям, хоть утренним, хоть вечерним — слишком больно по ней ударит воссоединение с семьей, и ловил, возможно, последний выпавший ему шанс прогуляться с нею рядом как будто… по-дружески.


	9. Chapter 9

Вот странно, из их прогулки Феликс не запомнил почти ничего, кроме Венди. Всю дорогу он на нее беззастенчиво пялился, изредка вставляя «да-да» и «наверное». А она что-то щебетала, щебетала, щебетала про волшебство и про остров, и глаза ее возбужденно блестели, и руки чертили в воздухе что-то непонятное. Феликс следил за этими руками, как заколдованный, запоминая: ноготь на безымянном правой сломан, кончики пальцев левой зеленые, и ссадины на запястьях…  
Наверное, так получилось потому, что Феликс точно знал: скоро приедет Пэн, а с ним Руфио, мелкий востроносый крысеныш, а с ними облапошенные Майкл и Джон, и вряд ли после этого Венди Феликсу еще хоть что-нибудь прощебечет.  
Наверняка Венди вспомнила про Руфио, когда укладывала вчера потеряшек спать и не увидела его. Но не спросила.  
А Руфио наверняка тем временем соловьем разливался, как он сбежал от Пэна, как бравый капитан Крюк домчал его до Англии, как не могли оставить даму в беде… Пэн не взял Феликса с собой, сказал что кто-то должен остаться на острове, с потеряшками, но Феликс-то сразу понял, что Пэн просто не доверяет ему до конца.  
Феликс сам себе не доверяет.  
Но загубить такое важное, серьезное дело из-за какой-то девчонки он себе не позволит.

Когда они вернулись, солнце было в зените и пекло адски. Даже древесная тень в джунглях не слишком помогала, они с Венди продвигались к лагерю, будто по раскаленной парной гуляли.   
Феликс не удивился, когда увидел в лагере Пэна.  
Тот развлекал себя игрой в Вильгельма Телля, а значит, настроение у него было препоганейшее.  
Вильгельмом был Руфио, сыном Телля — Малыш Финн. Финн стоял с яблоком на голове уже, наверное, раз в сотый, при самых разных Вильгельмах, страх, что хоть кто-нибудь в него попадет давно исчез, и теперь он скучающе плевал куда-то в сторону Руфио.  
Не доплевывал.   
У Руфио дрожали руки.  
Венди как-то сразу замерла на краю лагерной поляны. Феликс, будто того и не заметив, прошел мимо Руфио к Пэну, по пути отобрав у Руфио арбалет и нажав на спусковой крючок. Даже не посмотрел, куда стрела полетела. Знал — в цель.  
— Как прогулка?  
— Я тебя ждал, Феликс. Поговорим? С глазу на глаз.  
Пэн положил руку Феликсу на плечо и они переместились на галечный пляж, тот что в десяти минутах ходьбы до русалочьей лагуны: Феликс это знал, но сам туда не ходил.  
— Ну, как там у тебя дело движется? — Доброжелательно поинтересовался Пэн.  
— Я провел с Бейлфайром беседу о границах дозволенного. Некоторое время он посидит у себя в норке.  
Пэн махнул рукой:  
— Нет, тут я в тебе не сомневался, ты хорош в такого рода делах… и шрам только прибавляет тебе шарма. Я про Венди: как, сорвал уже поцелуй?  
Феликс сказал как можно бесстрастнее.  
— Нет, даже не собирался.  
Пэн огорченно вздохнул.  
— Феликс, не стоит делать из меня слепого. Мы же друзья, ты можешь мне доверять. Я забрал тебя… поздновато, но я не жалею об этом ни капли. Ты лучший из моих потеряшек, ты стал мне другом! И если ты хочешь Венди — бери Венди! Это лучше, чем русалки, которыми тешится Киллиан.  
Это было сказано так спокойно, так по-детски простосердечно, будто Пэн до конца и не понимал, что предлагает. Возможно, так оно и было. Феликс не видел смысла что-то доказывать или объяснять сейчас, поэтому он просто перевел тему:  
— А где Джон и Майкл?  
— Я спрятал их клетки возле лисьей норы.  
— Разве ты не собирался ввести их в круг потеряшек?  
Пэн просиял.  
— Да, я собирался, но когда мы плыли обратно, меня вдруг осенило: если ты меня чуть-чуть предашь, ты же заработаешь пару бонусных очков в глазах Венди?   
— Я… — Возмутился было Феликс, но Пэн предостерегающе поднял ладонь.  
— Понарошку и с полного моего одобрения. Конечно же, я знаю, что ты никогда не предашь меня ради девчонки. Я верю тебе, Феликс. Ты не Руфио, которому вдруг восхотелось стать юнгой и покинуть нас. Хотя Руфио я не держу — он зашел в лагерь за вещами. Я вообще никого не держу без крайней необходимости. Ты же понимаешь…  
Феликс понимал.  
Он видел огромные песочные часы, песок в которых тонкой струйкой сочился вниз, вниз, вниз — необратимо. И про сердце истинно верующего знал. Пэн рассказал все без утайки. Пэн на Феликса полагался.  
Феликс даже знал, _кем_ Пэну приходится Бейлфайр.  
Несвобода нескольких ради вечной юности многих. Ради того чтобы у тех, у кого дома не осталось, дом появился. Пэн руководствовался высшим благом своего маленького народца, и кому как не Феликсу было его понимать.  
— Я верю тебе, Пэн. Мне жаль, что моей веры недостаточно.  
— Ты слишком бит жизнью, Феликс. Слишком много видел и много знаешь. Слепая вера исчезает с опытом, и не мне винить тебя в том, что ты когда-то ее утратил. Но я знаю, что могу на тебя рассчитывать… поэтому именно ты расскажешь Венди, что ее братья на острове.   
— Когда?  
— А это уже тебе решать. Время терпит. Только не тяни слишком уж долго.  
Феликс кивнул, соглашаясь. Потом вспомнил еще кое-что:  
— Что делать с Бейлфайром? Все так же?  
— Да. Женщина, которая сможет родить дитя с _таким_ сердцем, еще не родилась. Сомневаюсь, что двухсотлетний старик сможет сделать ей ребенка. А вот парню двухсотлетней выдержки ничего не помешает…  
Феликс скарбезно ухмыльнулся, соглашаясь.  
— А насчет Венди, — добавил Пэн, — не беспокойся, все у тебя получится. Я попросил ее быть с тобой поласковее ради ее братьев, и, судя по тому, что в лагерь вы вернулись вместе, она выполняет мою маленькую просьбу.  
— Попросил? — Феликс рассеянно дернул себя за перо. Оно было вплетено накрепко, и не выдернулось, — Попросил… Спасибо. Спасибо что сказал, друг.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — улыбнулся Пэн, — я видел как ты на нее смотришь, и просто не мог остаться в стороне. Можешь, кстати, немного отдохнуть от руководства потеряшками, ты заслужил…  
— А что ты говорил про русалок?  
Феликс поднял голову и посмотрел в ту сторону, где была русалочья лагуна.  
— Ты уверен? — Пэн выглядел удивленным и обеспокоенным, — Это холодные рыбины, в них нет никакого огня, никакого чувства, все что им от тебя нужно — оплодотворенная икра…   
— Да мне плевать, — перебил Феликс, — Какая, к черту, разница?


	10. Chapter 10

Венди всегда считала себя очень рассудительной особой.  
Но когда этот фантастически наглый парень сгреб ее в охапку, вся ее рассудительность куда-то улетучилась. Захотелось стоять так вечно, захотелось прижаться теснее, захотелось странного и невозможного… и Венди испугалась.  
Убежала.  
Залезла на самое высокое дерево, спряталась в листве и даже не заметила, что за ней, оказывается, охотится целая ватага потеряшек. О них не думалось, возможно, впервые за все то время, что она провела на острове.  
Думалось о Феликсе и только о нем.  
Это было неправильно.  
Конечно, после памятного падения Малыша Флинна с чемпендака Венди частенько ловила себя на мысли, что Феликс-то очень и очень хорош, что у него сильные руки и широкая спина, за которой как за каменной стеной, всегда можно спрятаться. Иногда жутко хотелось его коснуться, и она била себя мысленно по пальцам, потому что приличные леди не тянутся руками к мальчишкам ни с того ни с сего.  
Она даже как-то раз поймала себя на том, что его смех больше не кажется ей ржанием, что для того, чтобы с ним здороваться ей приходится преодолевать не неприязнь, а смущение.  
Но никогда раньше она не понимала с такой удивительной ясностью, что очень даже не прочь побыть его скво.  
Это было ужасающим открытием. Это было неправильно, это было похоже на грехопадение. Венди читала любовные романы, которые ей подбирала мама, но то, что там описывалось не было ее случаем. Она четко понимала, что прогулок за ручку не хватит ни ей, ни ему, и такой роман мама бы не одобрила.  
Венди открыла в себе чувственность, она перестала быть невинной девочкой, и ей было очень стыдно осознавать то, что ей не хочется возвращаться в прежнее состояние.  
Когда она спустилась с дерева, красная и очень злая на саму себя, на нее выскочили потеряшки. Они хотели поймать Венди в огромную сетку, но посмотрели на ее лицо и тут же передумали. Спрятали головы в плечи, как черепахи, отступили.  
— Что вы делаете так поздно в лесу? — Строго спросила Венди.  
— Играем… в охоту. Тебя ловим, — пискнул кто-то.  
— В охоту играете, да? На меня охотитесь? — Прошипела Венди, — А ну марш по кроватям! Всё! Кончилась игра!  
И что-то такое было в ее тоне, что потеряшки сразу осознали, что игра действительно окончена, и им срочно пора в лагерь. Венди шла в хвосте колонны, бдительно следя, чтобы никто не улизнул в лес, развлекаться дальше.  
Иногда на нее выскакивали новые потеряшки, но Венди без особых сантиментов повторяла строгое: «в кровать!»  
И, хотя кроватей у потеряшек не было, были лишь подстилки из еловых ветвей, никто не осмелился указать ей на эту ошибку.  
Когда они добрались до лагеря, первым, что увидела Венди, был Феликс, растянувшийся на траве, как ни в чем не бывало. Это ее еще больше взбесило – он нагло украл ее покой и так спокоен сам! И лишь когда она подошла поближе, она поняла, что глаза у Феликса закрыты, а лицо залито кровью.  
— Что случилось? — Беспомощно спросила она.   
Феликс не ответил, зато ответил кто-то из потеряшек — Венди было плевать, кто.  
— Он обещал кого-то порезать. Наверное, порезался сам?  
— По постелям, и чтобы до утра я вас тут не видела! — строго сказала Венди, поднося к Феликсову рту маленькое карманное зеркальце и стараясь не показать того облегчения, с которое вызвала у нее мгновенно запотевшая зеркальная поверхность, — Этим героем я займусь сама. Будьте покойны, если он хотел кого-то порезать, он его порезал на самые маленькие кусочки в мире. А теперь спит, как ни в чем не бывало. Ну, пошли, кому сказала?  
Толпа вокруг как-то сразу рассосалась.  
Венди потащила Феликса в его шалаш, и горько раскаялась в том, что сгоряча разогнала всех. Парочка здоровых мальчишек ей бы явно не помешала: Феликс был тяжеленный.  
Пока она накладывала повязку, она все думала, как так получилось.  
Она же ненавидит Питера, а Феликс всецело ему предан. Однако она накладывает ему повязку на щеку, зашивает плоть собственными руками — в первый раз, и не чувствует ненависти или брезгливости. Только щемящее беспокойство.  
Венди полюбовалась на свою работу — на спящего Феликса с куском его собственной рубашки на щеке — неуместно хихикнула и подоткнула одеяло.   
Руки пришлось отмывать долго, тщательно тереть песком, засохшая кровь никак не хотела отскребываться.  
Заснуть не получилось. Венди ворочалась в своем домике на дереве, с такой манерной заботой преподнесенном ей Питером на ее первый год, или месяц, или день пребывания на острове, и все порывалась вскочить и проверить Феликса.  
Венди отлично понимала, что он здоров как бык и живуч как дворняга, что рана на щеке никак не может быть смертельной или хоть сколько-нибудь опасной, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
В конце концов она сдалась и до утра плела циновки, а стоило заняться рассвету, побежала в лагерь. Она старалась красться по джунглям, будто в ее беспокойстве было что-то неправильное, постыдное, будто за тревогой ее и за ее желаниями крылось нечто большее, нечто, в чем она себе признаться пока не осмеливалась…  
Впрочем, почему «будто»?  
Так оно и было.


	11. Chapter 11

Он врал. Он все время врал, и сейчас, стоя над целой охапкой никому не нужных копий врал тоже. Венди что-то говорила, что-то дурацкое, ненужное, лишнее, лишь бы не разреветься – она даже и не помнила что. А потом подняла голову и наткнулась на его холодные серые глаза.  
— Ты мне не жена, чтобы я тебе отчитывался.  
И она все-таки разревелась.  
Наверное, он ее пожалел. Пригласил погулять, хотя в походе к источнику она явно была обузой, и это было так чудесно, так радостно и так легко, что она чуть не запела вместе с птицами.  
Она сказала:  
— Знаешь, с тех пор, как я попала на остров второй раз, я перестала замечать, какое тут все красивое.  
— Да, — согласился Феликс.  
— Тут есть самые разные птицы, я а видела только нескольких. Наверное, стоило бы посмотреть на чудеса этого острова… наверное, я слишком замкнулась в своей обиде на Питера. Но ты же не виноват, и мальчики не виноваты.  
— Не виноват, — кивнул Феликс.  
— Виноват только Питер, он страшный человек. Он пытается казаться добрым, но это тоже ложь!  
Феликс промолчал, и Венди быстро-быстро добавила:  
— А ты с него пример берешь, тоже врешь, и врешь, и врешь. По воде ходил, на сучок упал… Разве я похожа на дурочку?  
— Конечно… нет, совсем не похожа, — ухмыльнулся Феликс, и Венди обиженно надулась.  
Помолчала немного, но не выдержала и продолжила, тихо-тихо, почти шепотом.  
— Волшебство — страшная вещь, за любое волшебство нужно платить, Феликс. Чем нам придется платить за нашу юность? Чем Питер захочет за нее расплатиться? Ты мне не скажешь, но мне кажется, что то что ты знаешь. Ты не можешь не знать.  
Феликс не ответил. Только посмотрел на нее внимательно, чуточку даже презрительно. Венди вспыхнула и замолчала.  
Несмотря на этот казус, прогулка была прекрасна.   
А вот возвращение не задалось.  
В лагере был Питер, и когда Венди это поняла, она чуть вслух не застонала от разочарования. Она интуитивно почувствовала — где Питер, там добра не жди. И воцарившаяся ненадолго гармония очень скоро исчезнет.  
Она проследила, как стрела пригвоздила яблоко, стоявшее на голове Малыша Финна, к дереву. Феликс даже не целился. Феликс просто не верил, что промахнется, поэтому стрела, летевшая Финну в горло, безропотно изменила траекторию.  
Финн деловито вытянул стрелу и захрустел яблоком.  
Феликс исчез вместе с Пэном.  
Руфио стоял и смотрел на свои руки.  
— Я скоро уйду отсюда. Я скоро отсюда уйду, — доверительно сказал он подошедшей Венди.  
— Неужели?  
— Уйду юнгой к Капитану Крюку. Это за то, что… неважно. Просто уйду. С острова.  
Венди оглянулась, поманила Малыша Финна рукой.  
— Принеси воды, Финн. И тряпку. Не забудь намочить! Видишь — Руфио плохо, тепловой удар, бредит, бедняжка…  
— Не хочу ему ничего нести. Он противный и брешет.  
Финн надулся и отвернулся демонстративно.  
— Пожалуйста. А то я скажу Феликсу, что ты не слушаешь, и будет как в прошлый раз.  
Финн скривился.  
— Тоже мне, Феликсова невеста нашлась, ябеда! — буркнул он и припустил в сторону ручья, только пятки засверкали.  
Венди дотронулась до пылающих щек, но волевым усилием отогнала посторонние мысли. Поднырнула Руфио под плечо и поволокла его в его шалаш.  
Лоб у него был горячий, как печка. Каждые полчаса его тошнило. Стоит ли говорить, что до тех пор пока Руфио наконец не забылся беспокойным сном, Венди было не до всяких глупостей, а Финн только и делал что бегал туда-сюда за водой?  
А потом оказалось, что Малыш Финн, носясь в сумерках не разбирая дороги, нацеплял в пятки заноз, и Венди их вытаскивала с помощью подслушанных у потеряшек нехороших слов, произносимых почти неслышным шепотом, и дареных Питером духов. В воздухе разливался заливистый Финнов визг и химический запах роз.  
И еще сотни и тысячи обычных мелких дел заняли ее руки и голову, пока наконец их поток не иссяк и она, обессиленная, не присела на бревно около костра. Потеряшки окружили ее плотным кольцом.  
— Венди, — вдруг попросил кто-то, может, Болтун, может, Мышонок Стив, прозванный так за огромный рост и умение подражать голосам каких угодно животных, — а сказку не расскажешь?  
Венди почему-то стало смешно.  
— Может, вам еще колыбельную спеть? Попросите свою сказку у Питера Пэна, — насмешливо сказала она, — у него они отлично получаются. А я устала от сказок.  
Она блаженно вытянула гудящие ноги.  
— И… Я вам не мамочка.


	12. Chapter 12

Прошел день, и еще день, и еще несколько томительно долгих дней, наполненных ежедневной рутиной. Чужими ссорами, болячками, штопкой, стиркой и прочими вещами, которыми, кроме Венди, никто заниматься не хотел.  
В иное время Венди бы и не заметила, что Феликс ее избегает. Но проклюнувшееся в ней чувство росло и ширилось и настоятельно требовало выхода.  
В какой-то момент Венди очнулась над целым котлом пригоревшей пересоленной каши, и поняла, что так больше продолжаться не может.  
Нет смысла отрицать очевидного: она влюбилась. Она призналась в этом себе, значит, сможет признаться и ему.  
Погруженная в свои мысли она не замечала внимательного взгляда Питера. Она вообще ничего и никого вокруг не замечала. Как ни странно, ее не дразнили. Когда кто-то заикнулся было, его повалили на землю и отдубасили – не сильно, так, чтоб неповадно было. Потеряшки не хотели Венди мешать — они ее любили.  
Они и Феликса любили — по-своему.  
Поэтому все сделали вид что ничего не заметили, когда однажды вечером в сторону Русалочьей Лагуны пошел сначала Феликс, а потом Венди.  
Они могли предупредить.  
Они не предупредили.  
И Венди не была готова к открывшемуся ей зрелищу: под луной, на гальке, два блестящих от пота тела, сплетенных воедино. Посверкивает чешуя на хвосте русалки, прибой таскает по камням тряпку, смутно похожую на Феликсову рубашку.  
Она почему-то четко разглядела отливавшие в тусклом свете серебром русалочьи локоны.  
Венди смотрела, смотрела, а потом присела на камень и крепко задумалась, запустив пальцы в собственные волосы. Картина не укладывалась в ее голове, и она почти решила, что ей приснилось.  
Но прошло полчаса, а может пять минут или несколько секунд и Феликс пошел обратно – по той же тропинке. Он бы не заметил Венди, если бы не ее белая ночная рубашка, так неподвижно она сидела.  
Феликс остановился.  
— Подглядывала? — Ухмыльнулся он.  
Венди подняла голову, протянула руку и пощупала Феликсову рубашку — она была мокрая. Насквозь. С нее даже капало.  
— Да вот, хотела признаться. Но тебе, как вижу, это и не нужно?  
— В чем признаться? В неземной любви? — Небрежно спросил Феликс, сильно дернул ее за руку, и Венди невольно вскочила с камня.  
Второй раз она оказалась в его объятиях, но на этот раз она не чувствовала ничего кроме опустошения.  
— Угадал, — бесстрастно сказала она.  
— Плохо играешь, птичка, — зло сказал Феликс, — пой слаще, а вдруг поверю?  
— О чем ты? Я…  
Феликс ее поцеловал — жадно, зло впившись в ее губы. Ошеломленная, Венди не успела ответить: поцелуй прервался, и Феликс оттолкнул ее. Она запнулась о камни и чуть не упала.  
— Знаешь, тебе нет смысла притворяться больше, — выплюнул Феликс, — твои братья на острове. Я не знаю, что и зачем ты решила мне предложить. У тебя не получится. Все. Финита ля комедия. Ты никого не спасешь.  
— Что?! Как… на острове? — Воскликнула Венди и отшатнулась: таким страшным стало Феликсово лицо.  
— Показать?  
— На острове… — Повторила Венди тихо и залилась истерическим смехом, — на острове… как же я тебя ненавижу, Феликс, как же я тебя ненавижу…  
— Вот такое признание мне по душе, — ухмыльнулся Феликс, и Венди внезапно захотелось расцарапать в кровь эту довольную рожу.  
Феликс легко перехватил ее запястья, и Венди сразу почувствовала, насколько он сильнее.  
— Ты должна быть благодарна, что я не поимел тебя прямо здесь, как ты того и заслуживаешь, лживая тварь, — прошипел он в бешенстве, — так что просто отправляйся в клетку вместо братьев. Птичка… Пэн не сказал, что мне с тобой делать, поэтому я рассужу по-своему. Кто-то всегда должен быть в заложниках, верно?  
— Пэн не сказал… Ах вот оно что.  
Венди внезапно вспомнила. «Будь поласковее»… надо же, а ведь в этот раз Питер не соврал.  
Феликс просто закинул ее на плечо, как мешок с мукой. Она не сопротивлялась.  
Она не сопротивлялась, когда ее заталкивали в клетку.  
Она даже не попыталась перемолвиться словом с Майклом или Джоном.  
Венди просто обняла себя за колени и тихонько завыла.  
Она оплакивала что-то, что умерло, не успев толком родиться и пожить.  
Где-то молча смотрел в сплетенную из веток стену шалаша Феликс.  
А Питер встречал двух новых потеряшек ликующим приветственным маршем, уверенный, что другие двое друг друга уже никогда не найдут.


End file.
